High School Troubles
by MarxBlue
Summary: Arc prepares for his last year at high school. But after moving so many times, will he finally be able to find a high school he likes?
1. Introductions

**High School Troubles**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Author's Note: Hey guys. This is my first FanFic so constructive criticism is very appreciated. This is about what I imagined Star Fox in secondary school to be like. I mixed in some of my own characters (For this chapter just Arc and Natalie). I tried to base this off American high schools, as that is what I imagine Corneria's educational system to be like, so it has some American concepts in it. Make sure to leave reviews!

**Arc**

I woke up on the first day of the last year of high school. I turned my alarm off, got up, and got in the shower. I let the water run down my fur as I thought about the new school. It was the third time we had moved in the past two years and I was nervous about meeting new people. I never was the kind of kid that had a lot of friends. After I had finished, I got out, dried myself, and got dressed in a blue t-shirt, black jacket and black jeans.

I went downstairs, had my breakfast and looked at the time. I realised the school bus would be arriving soon. I said goodbye to my parents, grabbed my bag and put on a pair of blue shoes to match my t-shirt. I got on the bus and took the seat that was as far away from the crowd as possible. I wasn't generally interested in having a lot of friends, anyway. I pulled out my iPod from my bag, put in my headphones, and pressed 'Shuffle'.

Out of luck, one of my favourite songs came on.

"_We are the crowd; we're c-comin' out._

_Got my flash on its true, need that picture of you,_

_It's so magical._

_We'd be so fantastico"_

The stop that I got on was the last one, so the bus went straight to the school.

"_Leather and jeans; Garage Glamorous._

_Not sure what it means, but this photo of us it don't have a price._

_Ready for those flashing lights, _

'_Cause you know that baby I,"_

The bus came to a final stop outside the high school. I got off and walked down the main hallway to my locker. I got stares from every other person, being the new kid. I noticed a couple of other people getting the same looks.

"_I'm your biggest fan,_

_I'll follow you until you love me,_

_Papa, Paparazzi._

_Baby there's no other superstar,_

_You know that I'll be,_

_Your Papa, Paparazzi."_

The bell rang so I looked at my schedule. Biology was my first class. I tried to look for the class, and it took me a few moments. When I finally found the door, almost everyone had gone to class.

"_Promise I'll be kind,_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine._

_Baby you'll be famous, chase you down_

_Until you love me, Papa, Paparazzi"_

I took my headphones off, turned off my iPod and walked into class. When I got in, almost everyone had sat down.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm new here so I don't know my way around."

**Fox**

We got into class for biology. Everyone was starting to sit down. Krystal sat in front of me with Katt, while I sat next to Falco. Just as the teacher was about to introduce herself, an arctic fox walked in.

"Sorry I'm late" he spoke with an accent similar to Krystal's. "I'm new here so I don't know my way around."

The fox was about my size, had big white fur, and powerful blue eyes. He was dressed in an unzipped black jacket, a blue t-shirt, a matching pair of blue Converse and black jeans. He had a pair of black framed glasses, which although they were big and nearly square, they suited him.

"No worries" the teacher replied. "What's your name?"

"Arc Blue"

"Ah, yes, Arc. You can sit over there." The teacher pointed to the table behind ours, next to a white cat, and went out the room to get something. The cat was new here too. She had purple eyes, and was wearing a black hoodie and a pair of jeans. She looked nervous, but calm at the same time. Arc started to make his way to his table, when Wolf stuck his foot out, tripping Arc, causing him to fall flat on his face. Wolf and his group start to laugh, while Arc just stood up, brushed himself off, and continued walking.

"Hey, Wolf. Cut it out" Falco glared at him.

At this point, almost everyone was staring at Arc, who seemed to be used to it.

"What are going to do, feather boy?" At this comment, Falco shot up out of his chair

"What did you say?!" I put my hand on Falco's shoulder, and he turned to me.

"Calm down, Falco" Falco sat back down and turned to Arc.

"You alright, kid?"

"I'm fine, thanks" He mumbled nervously, just as the teacher was walking back in. I gave him a reassuring smile, and then turned back to the teacher.

The following couple of classes were all with Arc. He just sat quietly for the most part, paying attention to lessons, but on multiple occasions he was laughing with the white cat. When lunch came, Falco, Krystal, Katt, and me took a table. Arc was at his own table, but the cat from before was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Falco, should we invite him over?" I pointed at Arc.

"Sure, I guess" By the time we got there, Wolf was confronting him.

"You better watch out kid, or you'll be in serious trouble."

"Hey, Wolf, lay off!" I shouted.

"Oh no, McCloud to the rescue" he growled.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He snarled and walked away. Arc just continued to eat, almost unaffected by the huge Wolf that had just threatened him.

Falco turned back to Arc.

"Hey kid, do you want to come and sit with us?"

**Arc**

"Hey kid," the blue feathered bird said to me "do you want to come and sit with us?"

I thought about it for a second.

"Sure" I grabbed my food and bag and followed the over to their table. Sitting there was a blue vixen and a pink cat.

"Hi!" the cat said. "My name's Katt, what's yours?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously "Um… I'm Arc"

"No need to be nervous around us, honey" Katt smiled

"My name's Krystal. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too"

The fox from earlier extended his hand. "I'm Fox McCloud"

I shook his hand.

"The name's Falco" The blue bird didn't shake my hand, but gave me a nod of approval.

"Thanks for standing up for me earlier guys." I looked at Fox and Falco.

"Hey, if he ever gives you trouble again, me and Fox will be glad to help"

I sat down with the four of them and let them chat away. I didn't really join in the conversation as I couldn't really contribute much. At one point, Krystal turned to me and said:

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Arc?"

"Um… Well what do you want to know?"

"Just anything in general"

"Well, um…" I didn't know what to say. I was never really one that did well in conversations. "Me and my family moved here about a month ago. We move a lot, you see, because I always have a hard time at school. Not with lessons, but with the people there."

"Why is that?" Fox asked.

"Well, people make fun of me because of the way I look, because the music I like, because of my personality… I never was someone to have a lot of friends, but I wouldn't be able to talk to anyone because of the rumours that people would spread about me."

"I think you look cute" Krystal said. I felt myself go a bit red "And to us, it doesn't matter what kind of things you like, as long as you aren't a horrible person, we'll be your friends"

"Um, thanks" I scratched the back of my head nervously. That's the first time someone had called me cute. Krystal and Katt giggled.

"Why are you so nervous?" Katt asked.

"Well, I've never really been good at talking to people so I don't want to screw it up"

"You seemed to be doing pretty well with that white cat from class." Fox pointed out.

"Oh, you mean Natalie? Well, I guess we did get to know each other pretty well. She's really kind, and she understands me really well. She's also really funny. I think she's a really good friend. She just moved here recently too."

Katt and Krystal looked at each other and giggled. Then Krystal whispered something in Katt's ear. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell it was about me, as they were looking at me as they said it.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing" Katt was trying her best to hold in a laugh but couldn't help it.

I just ignored it. I spent the rest of the day chatting to Natalie and getting to know her. When I got home I told my mum about my day. Her face lightened up at the fact I was making new friends, and I was finally able to sleep without any hassle.

Apart from Arc and Natalie, I don't own any of the characters depicted in this story. The song is Paparazzi by Lady Gaga. I don't own the rights to that, either. All right belong to their respective owners.


	2. Experiences

**High School Troubles**

**Chapter 2: Experiences**

I was so excited to post the next chapter I figured I'd do it now! I base most of the character's I create off people I know. Arc, for example, is based off me, just adding in all the moving part.

**Arc**

I got to school the next day. I arrived early, so I went to my locker when I saw Natalie and Krystal talking. They kept it to a whisper, and quieted down when I got closer. I got nervous, trying to remember if yesterday was reality.

"Hey Arc!" Natalie said. She'd become my best friend in one day. We had so much in common that we couldn't stop talking to each other.

"Hi!" I said to both of them. They went quiet for a few seconds. "Did I interrupt something? I can always go and talk to someone else if you want"

"There's no need" Krystal said "We'd finished talking anyway" Natalie smiled at me.

"So did you do anything interesting yesterday?"

"No, not really. What about you?" I replied.

"Well, I drew this." Natalie had an amazing talent for drawing which I'd discovered yesterday in maths. I was waiting to see what she'd drawn this time. When she finally pulled it out and gave it to me, my jaw dropped to the ground.

"Well, do you like it?" It was a drawing of me under a tree with my headphones on listening to music. It was one of best drawings I'd seen in my life.

"It's… I'm… I… I love it!" Natalie and Krystal both laughed

Krystal nudged Natalie. "See? He told you he would."

"I don't even know what to say…" I tried to hand it back to her, but she lifted her hands up and shook her head.

"It's for you" She smiled

"Really?" I started to go red "Thank you so much." I gave her a hug.

"This is amazing" I said as I looked back at the drawing. I looked around and realised people were making fun of us for hugging each other. Natalie was frowning at the stares.

**Natalie**

Arc started to go red. Inside I smiled. He was funny when he was embarrassed.

"Thanks you so much" he said. Suddenly, Arc had his arms around me. I knew he only meant as a friend, but many different ideas filled my head. A wrapped my arms around him and embraced the warmth of his body. I just wanted the moment to last forever, even if he didn't feel the same way about me.

Arc looked back at the drawing

"This is amazing" he said. I looked around at the stares I got from everyone, and suddenly felt broken. Everyone was laughing at us. I almost cried. But I held back the tears. A tall grey wolf made his way towards Arc.

"Aww, Arcy boy has a girlfriend." I could see Arc giving him a 'Seriously?' look.

"Don't look at me like that, you punk" Arc just ignored the comment. Suddenly, I saw a clenched paw swing at Arc's face. The impact made a 'thump' noise on Arc's muzzle. He fell to the ground, blood now coming out of his mouth. I cried and tried to stop the beast, but he just pushed me out of the way. Wolf grabbed his shirt and lifted him up, and was about to swing again when Falco interrupted him.

"Let. Him. Go." Falco was now staring at the lupine, who dropped Arc onto the ground. Krystal and I quickly ran towards Arc and lifted him up. He was bleeding heavily now. I couldn't think clearly, he was saying something to me but the crying just blocked it out.

"Go get someone!" I cried to Krystal.

**Falco**

"Let. Him. Go." I stared at Wolf, who dropped Arc on the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Krystal running toward the teacher's lounge.

"I'm sorry?" Wolf turned his attention to me now "Who do you think you are, feather boy?"

Slowly, the crowd started to chant "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I managed to duck out the way of Wolf's first swipe and took a jab at his stomach. He winced in pain but quickly recovered, and took another go at me. This time he caught my right eye and knocked me to the ground. Just before he managed to pick me up I heard a teacher's voice.

"Lombardi! O'Donnell!" The whole crowed quietened down. I looked over and saw a tall poodle and Krystal approaching.

"I want both of you in my office, now." The school nurse was with her and took Arc. I heard Natalie's sobs as I followed the headmistress to her office.

"The rest of you, to class!" she shouted as we walked away. The crowd quickly scattered to their classes.

"Sit down." She commanded. Wolf and I both took seats, and separated ourselves from eachother.

"You should both be ashamed of yourselves." She stared down at us.

"I was protecting my friend, Arc, miss." She now looked slightly interested in what I had to say. "Wolf was beating him up, and I stepped in"

Wolf snarled at this comment.

"While that was a very honourable thing to do, it wasn't the right thing to do. I want to see both of you here this afternoon at 5 o'clock. Then we'll discuss what to do with you. Now, head back to your classes. We both walked out the door. Before we split off, Wolf turned around to me.

"You'll pay for this, you little shit." Then he stomped off.

**Arc**

I regained my ability to focus on the surrounding world when I was led to the nurse's warden. The nurse had a look at my muzzle. I felt a liquid running out my mouth, and when I brought my paw up to feel what it was, I saw it was blood. My glasses were crooked, and I felt a sharp pain in the left of my muzzle.

"Well, it's not dislocated or broken, but I am going to have to bandage it to restrict too much movement." The nurse seemed to be a rabbit of some sort. She grabbed a roll of bandage from a draw and wrapped it around my muzzle. "This should be enough to let you speak. Do you have any questions?"

When I tried to speak, the bandage restricted my movement.

"How long do I need to keep this on for?"

"Around a couple of weeks, depending on how fast it heals."

'A couple of WEEKS?' I thought. 'If my parents see this, they'll make me move for sure!'

I went back to class. As I walked into the room, I saw Natalie gasp. I sat down and mention the situation to Natalie.

"You can't move!" she whispered to me.

"We'll talk about this at lunch"

Except for Arc and Natalie, I do not own any of the characters depicted. If you guys like gaming videos, feel free to check out my YouTube channel: MarxBlue


End file.
